<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RK1800 「審判」 by Flames00234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969953">RK1800 「審判」</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flames00234/pseuds/Flames00234'>Flames00234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flames00234/pseuds/Flames00234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>RK900 Android(s)/RK900 Android(s) (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RK1800 「審判」</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「─仔細考慮你做出的每一件事，總要有人為此付出代價。」</p><p> </p><p>RK1800=RK900X900</p><p>說好的點梗三篇，第一篇先來篇自己的，想寫看看1800很久了(冷門命)<br/>★本篇是基於Triangle內容的續篇，有天某人終於玩脫了的故事(ry)沒看過本篇地可以考慮去看一下↓<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237107/chapters/65634253</p><p>1.	有RK1700前提，雙900無差，本篇主角為<br/>RK900 313-248-317-87<br/>RK900 313-248-317-90<br/>2.	如果可以接受再往下讀~謝謝~喜歡的話也歡迎告訴我感想或按心~</p><p> </p><p>____________________________</p><p> </p><p>「─還有5分45秒。」</p><p>在山區一處陰暗的舊碉堡中，RK900，編號90被兩名同型機一左一右抓住胳膊架著、狼狽地跪在眾多冰冷的審視目光之下，此時他的機體內部各處因破損而滲漏不止，失血過多也令調節無效的警報不斷彈出，剩下一半的視界則充滿雜訊，一條腿嚴重損壞，他已經無法逃脫了。</p><p>平靜漠然的嗓音繼續說道，聲音不大但相當清晰地迴盪於空間之中，宛如判官宣讀著最終裁定。<br/>「鑒於編號313-248-317-90做過的各項事跡，我建議大家在其停機前一起拆了他，讓他體驗一下自己的恣意妄為。」<br/>90聞言一顫，他的胸口劇烈起伏、隨即被掐著後頸強迫仰起臉，掙扎地望著眼前和自己一模一樣的RK900，對方神情毫無波瀾的佇立於同型機中間，冰河色瞳孔銳利的彷彿能穿透一切，直接看破自己的不甘與恐懼。</p><p>而此刻90為何會在這裡、一切的源頭，要回到短短兩小時之前。</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>嚴格來說，90一周後就會成為底特律警局的僱員，根本不需要出席這項特殊任務，只是當他得知任務一開始是由RK800，編號60先行偵查，接著公司和國防單位簽了承攬合約，餘下掃蕩的部分則因為場地的特殊性、決議會由人類軍官遠程指揮，讓還在測試訓練中、全是仿生人的新銳部隊完成。<br/>簡報上的任務內容闡明，他們必須穿越因輻射與重度藥劑汙染而被捨棄的舊戰場，抵達恐怖份子所佔據的古老碉堡，掃蕩並取得對方所持有的指定資料及贓物，包括一些研發中的武器原型。</p><p>乍看之下任務強度應該還在負荷範圍內，90莫名有種使命感，畢竟這是60返回公司後初次進行的工作，他覺得有義務替前者將這份績效評估完美收尾。<br/>於是90半哄半誆地瞞著其他兩位RK800、悄悄地把自己安排進即將出行的部隊中。</p><p>─不過現場情況卻超乎想像地嚴峻。<br/>四十名RK900兵分兩路潛行，而此處年久失修、雜草叢生，霧靄瘴氣中大大小小的碉堡四處都是，中途殺出不少游擊單位耗損了眾人的補給，而當他們終於抵達視野較為空曠平坦的目標地點時，敵方的重火力壓制卻使部隊裹足不前，眼見其他同型機只是面無表情地等待新指令下達，90按捺不住煩躁的心情，他率先跳出掩體、奔向火力密集的機槍碉堡。</p><p>「停下！」<br/>90聽見背後好像有人喝道，不過他頭也沒回地就開始了行動，狙擊步槍、自動機槍砲火聲不斷尾隨在後，霎時間子彈交錯橫飛，90眼角餘光瞥見了似乎有一名同型機跟上並掩護自己，於是便躍下淺坡、順著山勢滑向另一側亂石較多的區域，沒想到觸發了埋藏於此處的地雷，他在辨識到機關聲響時就執行了最佳減傷方案，不過當煙硝散去後，90發現診斷系統一連瞬間彈出了好幾個警告，除了一些外傷、爆炸的震波也使他的平衡系統以及內部器官有些受損、核心組件產生了細微的裂痕，不過影響不大，為了隊伍能盡量減少消耗、快速通過，他必須一鼓作氣擊破敵方這個據點。</p><p>與最新型的戰鬥仿生人交戰也令敵方嚴陣以待，這些不會疼痛也不畏死亡的殺戮機器令人聞風喪膽，不過由於公司極力避免最新科技的外流，RK900也會遵循預設的合作程式共同戰鬥、回收遭到破壞的同類，減少機體被不肖組織獲得的機會。<br/>90瞥了一眼跟上自己的同型機、他正警示著其他同伴關於地雷區的訊息。<br/>合作程式？這出廠設置從其他方面來說，對他而言可是相當方便，畢竟在這種無法正常補給的荒郊野外，一旦發生什麼意外還是即時轉移為上策，以自己的狀況大約還能正常行動兩、三小時，只要撐到任務結束後、再找到一台同型機就綽綽有餘了。</p><p>而這個時候，一個訊息突然地出現在自己的內線通訊裡。<br/>「為何擅自行動？」<br/>90辨識到發訊方同為RK900，顯然是距離這邊最近、望著自己的那一台發問的。<br/>「指揮官不在這裡，我們接到的指令太慢，如果對方帶著目標物脫逃任務就會失敗，要是除去阻礙全體就可以快速通過了。」<br/>90回覆，對方簡單地應答後結束了通訊，算是同意行動的合理性。</p><p>經過了一陣折騰後90終於擊斃了一臉震驚的機槍手，對方可能臨死都搞不清楚子彈是從哪來的，而不久後其他人的通報告捷，很快地找到了目標設施的地下入口，並開始了清掃行動。<br/>也跟著潛入敵方據點的90發現在一陣混亂中、自己跟隊伍走散了，而通訊系統受損也使他無法接收到最新情報，不過印象中清單上的目標還未完成，還沒有人找到研發室的武器。<br/>既然是RK800的偵查成果，因此他被強烈的迫切感驅使著、希望自己能搶先在其他人前面、萬無一失的取得。</p><p>經過許多隱晦迂迴的岔路，90冷漠地執行命令，無論抵抗與否排除了一切所見的敵方人員，直到他辨識到被遺棄在機房內轉移不及的提箱與模具，大略掃描後無疑就是這次的目標─見獵心喜使他忽略了身邊的危險，更沒看到安裝於桌底的可疑元件與線路。 <br/>下一秒，爆炸與坍塌幾乎同時發生，當90在短暫斷線後回神，發現自己被埋在深深的瓦礫堆下時有些絕望，他嘗試冷靜下來、而執行診斷的結果卻更令人心寒。<br/>現下他不僅一隻眼睛被砸傷、機體內部的滲漏更嚴重，並且還斷了一條腿，而身在地底通道動彈不得，通訊機能也因失效無法求援。<br/>面對如此窘境，本來並不屬於自己的情緒模組又開始大幅波動，90駭然地嘗試修復數值，極力避免觸發公司為了防止RK900異常化而設下的自毀程式─好像每當他認為自己能熟練掌控這個小程式時，就會迎來當頭棒喝。<br/>他想冷靜下來，可是卻不自覺地害怕關機，恐懼再也見不到另外兩人。</p><p>求生意志使他吃力地拔出著被雜物壓住的手臂、冒著空間再度坍塌的危險撥開磚瓦碎石，好不容易看見足夠抽身的窄小縫隙便出聲呼救。<br/>「─有人嗎？」<br/>這段過程簡直度秒如年，直到他聽見有腳步聲接近、還以為是自己的錯覺。<br/>「你為什麼又沒有回報？」<br/>一個聲音平淡地問道，90從問句內容裡聽出了前者顯然是一開始選擇支援自己的RK900。<br/>「我的通訊有點故障。」90從縫隙間伸手讓對方拉住自己，懇求地說道。<br/>「……東西在裡面。」<br/>「先出去。」另一名RK900聞言皺眉，不容許異議的說道，輕鬆地將自己的同型機從變形的鐵架間隙中拉了出來，落到機房室外的走廊上。<br/>「可是……」90手撐著地嘗試站起來，焦慮地回頭望向瓦礫堆。<br/>「我們必須出去，現在。」另一名RK900再次強調，俯身抓住前者的手臂、嘗試攙扶對方起身。<br/>「可是我─」90咬牙，眼看目標就在面前、無論如何他都要把任務完成，而90完全沒想到自己才一動了轉移的念頭、就被狠狠的重摔在地，這力道甚至使他又短暫暈眩了幾秒。</p><p>「果然。」那名RK900俐落地打斷了轉移，這場突發事件竟像是在他的意料中，只是皺眉蹲下重新審視眼前的同型機。<br/>「編號313-248-317-90，你不該在這裡。」<br/>「……你認識我？」90怔怔地問道，剛那一摔又使得眼珠上的裂痕擴散得更深了。<br/>「你惡名昭彰。」RK900簡短回答，快速掃描了前者的機體狀況。「多個部件滲漏、核心組件液壓失衡已經兩小時了，為什麼不第一時間回報處理？那時候還來得及找應急零件。」<br/>「我又沒有錯！這樣才能早點完成任務。」90憤慨地喊道，完全忘了自己才剛侵占對方失敗。<br/>另一名RK900以嚴峻的目光注視著仍不安分的90，隨即起身一把抓住對方斷肢處的一截褲管。「得讓你得到教訓。」<br/>他冷漠地表示，接著不顧90驚駭地掙扎將其拉扯著離開走廊，毫不留情地任憑後者在走廊留下大量的藍血拖曳痕跡。</p><p> </p><p>____________________________</p><p> </p><p>任務完成的RK900們正安靜地分工清點及搬運目標物件，也在等待運輸機前來的空檔為彼此處理傷勢，而此時一陣嘈雜聲打破沉寂，一名遍體鱗傷的RK900被粗暴地扔至眾人之間的空地，而他掙扎著、想爬起來時馬上就被旁邊的同型機冷酷地踩住。<br/>RK900們的目光集中了過來，他們因為情報網及資料庫共通的緣故，全體一瞬間都明白了狀況，眾多相同的臉孔面面相覷、不過卻無人議論。</p><p>「這是編號313-248-317-90，RK900裡唯一的變異體，還有半小時運行時間。」那名把90拖來、並踩在他背上的RK900慢條斯理地說著，然後稍微停頓了一下。<br/>「抱歉，不是半小時，可能來的時候撞到了，現在剩5分32秒。」</p><p>90面對同型機們漠然的視線不由自主地發顫，仰頭將求饒的目光拋向把自己帶來的RK900，不過後者對此刻意忽略，只是退了開來繼續說道。<br/>「我們之中直接或間接因他而不必要的報廢數量，總共高達一百零七台。」<br/>圍觀的群眾裡有不少人在這段話音未落時，就向90瞥去不善與責備的眼神，也有人伸手拉扯、並將驚恐的他架了起來。<br/>「鑒於編號313-248-317-90做過的各項事跡，我建議大家在其停機前一起拆了他，讓他體驗一下自己的恣意妄為。」</p><p>看著剩餘運行時間只剩兩分鐘的警告，90感到自己的思維系統已全然變得冰冷僵硬、一片空白，只能等待即將面臨的終局，深刻體會到何謂自業自得。<br/>「1分41秒，有人想先來嗎？」<br/>90泫然地望著對方無情的冰河色瞳孔，將對方制服上的編號313-248-317-87映入眼中，而似乎開始有人響應號召，另一名RK900走上前來扳起90的下顎，彷彿是在考慮要從哪裡開始拆起，而RK900，編號87見狀，便緩緩走到前者後方提醒，完全無視渾身輕顫的90。<br/>「49秒，還有其他人嗎？」編號87環顧四週沉聲問道。<br/>就在這個時候，一名RK900推開其他圍觀者，走上前來按住了其他準備動手的同型機、他深深地注視了90一會，然後走到編號87身邊，從制服底下拔出了自己的核心元件。</p><p>90睜大眼睛，驚愕地看著編號87在面前接過組件，攙著那名即刻失去行動能力的RK900。<br/>「感謝你。」編號87說，而原本架著90的RK900們全鬆了手，前去接手那名瀕臨停機的同伴，90的目光則追隨著完全不曾相識的同型機，不敢置信且全然無法理解發生了什麼情況─眼前另一台同型機在沒有指令的狀況下，選擇挽救自己的性命。<br/>這本來是不可能出現的景象，何況自己還曾對其他同胞犯下許多不可饒恕的罪過。<br/>「這樣你懂了嗎？」<br/>編號87說，而90抬頭、自己不知何時已被對方抱在懷裡並裝上了核心組件，其他RK900見到事件了結，紛紛回到原本正在進行的工作上。</p><p>「其實我們之中有不少人都擁有自我意志，雖然不是相當強烈，但也有個別熟悉的人事物，而你總是不加思索便奪走這一切，我覺得我有義務提醒你。」<br/>面對前者口中意外得知的事實，90幾乎無法直視編號87的目光，啞聲問道。<br/>「……那我更不明白了，為什麼還有人願意救我？」<br/>編號87聞言，只是拆開了一包應急用的血袋、撕開封口湊到前者唇邊。<br/>「張嘴。」他命令道，而90只是驚疑不安地咬著下唇，編號87面無表情地注視對方半晌，才緩緩繼續說道。「─共通資料庫，你的遭遇我們全看在眼裡，在實驗室裡的經歷，我們也明白你的願望、苦惱與掙扎，所有的一切。」<br/>冰河色的眼睛垂下眼瞼，語氣帶著一絲察覺不易的和緩。<br/>「所以大家對你的計劃基本上不太干涉，特別寬容─這也包括我，只是你最近有些任性過頭。」</p><p>眼看90張口似乎想說些什麼，編號87則順勢把血袋管口塞進前者嘴裡，簡短扼要的說道。「喝掉。」<br/>而90礙於身在對方懷裡無法躲避，只能聽從指示含著吸管補充血液。<br/>「別忘了，雖然我們是機器，但完成個別使命之前絕不能恣意糟蹋丟棄，仔細考慮你做出的每一件事，總要有人為此付出代價。」<br/>編號87一邊說著、他監看90喝完血袋，確認眼前的機體狀況趨於穩定時便暫時靠牆放下了對方。<br/>「運輸機來了。」編號87皺眉確認著內部通訊，而在場所有的RK900動作一致地準備離開，90也沉默地望著向提供自己核心組件的那名同型機，已停機的他由其他同伴搬運，儘管機體狀況除了零件缺少以外完好無損，修復好一定能夠再次啟動、不過他們都知道，記憶重置過後就是完全不同的個體了。</p><p>「下次決定轉移的時候，你最好慎重考慮，想想眼前的對象就是你本身─他是自願的，你要銘記這一點。」<br/>編號87順著90的目光看了過去，也再次告誡道，他見到後者順從地點頭，於是嘉許的補充道。<br/>「這就對了─其實這次行動你也做得很好，縮短整體不少進程，只是別再這麼冒失，如果你有保持聯絡、就會知道你找到的那個是假貨，有三起以上類似的目擊和爆炸紀錄，但傷成這樣的只有你而已。」<br/>「對不起。」發現前者正背起包括自己份內的負重，接著還俯身示意、打算抱起自己移動，90帶著歉意怯怯地發問。「……所以任務失敗了嗎？」<br/>「成功了，正品被我在停機坪攔截了。」<br/>編號87說，輕鬆地抱起前者，伸手拭去對方臉上的血跡和砂土。</p><p>「─走吧，帶你去維修。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>